Vacation
by BonesBird
Summary: PYOP Challenge entry. Hotch and Haley as teenagers, planning their first holiday together.


**PYOP Entry. **

**Hotch and Haley plan their first holiday together. This should be fun! Now obviously I'm writing this when H/H are in their late teens, so don't kill me. Short, fluffy and funny. Or at least that's how I hope it'll go.**

**

* * *

**"Come on Aaron. It'll be fun" Haley bounding into her room. He was still amazed that her father hadn't come upstairs to check on them.  
"I am not going windsurfing" He replied, lifting his arm up so she could bounce onto the bed next to him "getting wet and cold does not appeal to me in the slightest." He replied, picking up the book he was reading on Criminal law.  
"You go back to college in 6 weeks. I want to do something fun before you go!" she laughed, tickling his back and looking through the brochure she'd been looking in  
"You'll be coming too!" he choked, putting his book down and rolling over  
"Yeah, but, I'll have to study!" she exclaimed, sitting up and giving him a gentle push  
"It's your first year, and you're doing drama!" he gave up and went back to focussing on the vacation discussion "Why windsurfing?"  
"Daddy used to take me and Jess out when we were kids and we visited South Carolina. I loved it. It's athletic" she said, as if that was going to change his mind  
"I'm not an athletic person Haley!" he almost shouted, before he heard the telltale sound of her father coming up the stairs. He dropped his voice down to barely a whisper "I don't feel comfortable doing things like that"  
"Aaron it's easy, you'll pick it up like that" She snapped her fingers under his nose and laughed as he flinched. "Ohhh you're so jumpy" she laughed and climbed off the bed, taking the seat off to one side.  
"I am not going to go Windsurfing and that's final" he said, dropping his head off the back of the bed so he was looking at her upside down.  
"Now who's being bossy" she joked, picking up the phone that was on the side of her desk. He watched as she placed it within her reach easily  
"I'm not bossy" he retorted, glaring at her as she once again looked at the windsurfing holiday in the brochure. He really did not want to go, but would if it meant that much to her, and it clearly did.  
"So are" she laughed, almost breathless now from her teasing  
"How about we go to somewhere where I'm not going to be shown up by my girlfriend?" he asked with a groan, knowing exactly what she'd say  
"Like where. A hotel? That's boring" she was always a thrill-seeker.  
"It's better than going nowhere because I am not going windsurfing and you wouldn't go golfing!" Golf. That would be a great vacation, for him, but not for her.  
"Ohh come on Aaron. Please" She asked with a begging tone  
"No, no, no" he was standing firm until she gave him no option.  
"Please, please, it'll be fun, I promise you" she continued asking him  
"Haley I'll look like an idiot!" He complained. Wringing his hands together and frowning at her.  
"No more than you normally do" She shot back, with a huge smile on her face. He went deathly still and sat up, turning around quickly.  
"That was below the belt" he said in a deadpan voice.  
"Come on Aaron. I promise you'll enjoy it" she grinned, not giving up on her plan for their first holiday together as a real couple.  
"I don't think so" he shook his head, knowing he had lost the fight already  
"Well I do. I'm going to book it" She dialled the number faster than he could even tell what they were  
"Haley don't you dare, don't you dare" he said, running over and kneeling in front of her, tickling her as she gave their details and booked the whole vacation,  
"It's all booked. Sorry Aaron, but I decided" she pushed him backwards and jumped onto the bed again.  
"Haley Brooks you are impossible" he murmured, going back to sit with her on the bed,  
"Yet you love me anyway" she grinned up at him. He loved her smile.  
"That's yet to be decided" he joked, and leant down to kiss her.

**

* * *

**

**Based on a lighthearted fight me and my (now ex) boyfriend had a couple of years ago. Though he wanted a holiday to the Euro 08 finals and I wanted to go to watch the Rhinos play Les Catalan in France instead. Too much info? I'll stop waffling along now.**

**Personally I'm not sure how much I like this. But I wanted to write something fun and fluffy... which I'm not great at... as I'm generally an angst writer.**


End file.
